Genetics
Genetics is the 7th episode of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in a cave at night. There is a puddle of slime on the ground. Voice: Humans... So many of them on this planet; this place. Humanity is so lively. They have accomplished so much. But they are also dangerous and frightened. There is no real way to understand them. There were times when things were much more simplier but the universe is always changing and being even more complex. A shadow is seen at the cave entrance. Voice: Unless... there is a link. A link between Humanity and life beyond their stars. Then I will escape. A tingling noise is heard. The shadow then moves as a slithering sound is heard. Later, footsteps approach the puddle of slime. Boots then stop at it. Khan looks down at the puddle and dips his fingers into it. Khan: Genex, scan sample. Khan's wrist devices, or his Genex, scans the sample on his fingers. Genex, in robotic male voice: Multiple DNA signatures located. Signatures too weak to be obtained. Khan: It's him... So very close. You can't hide from me forever... Khan then steps in the puddle. Theme Song The episode continues at an RV Park. Grill sizzling is heard. A burger is then seen being pressed by a spatula against a grill. At a picnic table, Coco is shuffling cards while Brandon watches the cards and Sarah reads her spell book. Sarah, taking her eyes off of the book: Thanks again for having us, Uncle Bill. Uncle Bill then turns from the grill. Bill: Ah anytime, Sarah. It wouldn't be human to not have family over once and a while. Brandon: Speaking of Human, I hope we're not eating alien burgers. Bill: Why not? You could use the protein. It's also less fattening than those Burger Hut burgers. Brandon looks at his gut and then at Uncle Bill. Brandon: But we are eating Human Food, right Uncle Bill? Bill: Of course. I was just kidding. Well Marokian Burgers are filled with protein and less fattening. I might have to put that on the shopping list. Coco, stops shuffling: Alright done. (lays out the cards) Ready for a good game of Poker? Brandon: Couldn't we just settle for Gold Fish? Coco: No way that's too easy. Plus its good to learn new things, right Sarah? Sarah: He has a point. Brandon: Gaaah okay... Fiiiineee. Coco: Alright first we ante up. Brandon: What's that? Coco: It's when you place your cash for betting. Sarah: Mind if we skip this part. Coco: Aw man... Okay take five cards each. Coco deals out five cards for each of them and puts the rest in the middle of the table. Brandon goes to reach for his cards but a sudden green flash appears along with two green, transparent eyes. Voice: Help me! Brandon snaps out of it. Sarah: Brandon? Are you alright? Brandon: Huh? Yeah... Yeah... Bill, walking over with burgers: What's the matter? Brandon: Nothing its just... I feel like I'm needed. Sarah: By who? Brandon: Not quite su- The Ultimatrix then starts beeping. Coco: What's with that thing? Brandon checks the Ultimatrix. Brandon: Coordinates. Bill: To where? Brandon: Not sure but I... I think we should go. Coco: Could be a trap. Brandon's phone then rings. Brandon, answering, on the phone: Hello? The team look as Brandon listens to whoever is calling him. Brandon, on the phone: Sure thing. (hangs up) Sarah: Who was it? Brandon: General Gates... We're wanted at Florida. Bill: Gates, huh? Well, that's one heck of a road trip if we take the RV. Brandon: Actually they said that wouldn't be necessary. A helicopter then flies in and lands close to the RV. Clothes on a clothes line rustle in the breeze and one of the burgers falls on the ground. Bill then looks at the copter with no reassurance. Later, the copter arrives an airport landing strip. The team exit the copter and approach General Gates with his soldiers at a jet. General Gates: Brandon, it's good to see you again. Brandon: Same, General. What's the problem? General Gates: There seems to be a problem at one of the most important places in Florida. Coco: What? An amusement park? General Gates: No... Kennedy Space Center. Sarah: Whoa... Brandon: What's the situation? General Gates: Well- (sees Bill approaching from the copter) Bill? Is that you? Bill: Ha. I had a feeling I'd see you again, Matt. Didn't know you were promoted. General Gates: Years on the job gets you places. What about you now? Still working as a Mechanic? Bill: Oh no. I'm retired now. Or at least I'd like to think so. General Gates: They always need you to fix some televisions. Anyways, shall we move on? Coco: Usually I'd want to use my own ship but I wouldn't mind using the luxury of a private jet. The team get on board the private jet along with two G.E.I.T soldiers. Bill: How bad is it, Gates? General Gates: I'm not sure, Bill. But I have a feeling it won't get any better without your help. Bill nods and gets inside the jet followed by Gates. The jet then takes off. Later, at Kennedy Space Center, the team, Bill, Gates and his soldiers arrive. Sarah is setting up something on her laptop which she's carrying with one hand and typing with the other. Sarah: I think I got it. James then appears on the laptop screen. James, over the laptop: Finally. I've been trying to contact you all week. Brandon: What's the scoop, James? James: So I've been analyzing the samples and well, you're not going to believe this but, it's alive. Coco: Did the twerp just say that the slime is alive? James: Yes. And I'm a 10 year old scientist. Plus guys at school call me that... Sarah: But how can it be alive if it was extracted from the Ultimatrix? James: I dunno. I assume it scans DNA signatures and can be extracted to become a physical form without hurting the actual being from which the DNA was scanned from but but this is new, I suppose. The physic signatures are off the charts. It's almost as if its communicating. Brandon: Please don't tell me we have to fly back to Bellwood in order to save you from a slime monster that we pulled out of the Ultimatrix. James: Oh no. I'm totally safe in my fortress of awesome. Plus the creature or should I say sample is dormant. I won't try extracting any samples within the erm sample yet especially since that'd be like dissecting a living thing now. Sarah: But we've seen living DNA before at- Screaming is then heard. The team and others look at the entrance to the visitor's center and see people running out screaming. A big, yellow alien then smashes through the doors. G.E.I.T Soldiers fire at the alien but it seems pointless. General Gates: Advance but keep your distance! For goodness sake, I thought we had the situation under control. Brandon: Guess we'll deal with it, General. (to James) Sorry, gotta go, James. James, over the laptop: Aw... But can't I at least watch? Sarah closes the laptop. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Stink Breath. Stink Breath: STINK BREATH! General Gates: Oh for goodness sake, you smell worse than the spoiled chemicals level. Stink Breath: That's good news for us. Stink Breath goes over to the alien who is looking at the soldiers. Stink Breath: Hey, calm down. Let's talk about this. Alien: Talk? Stink Breath: Yeah. Talking. In a non-smashy manner. We can help you out. Alien: You have no idea what you're dealing with. The alien then punches Stink Breath away from him as he progresses towards the soldiers. Stink Breath, getting up: Okay... We'll do this the stinky way. Stink Breath then activates his jet pack and flies over to the alien. The alien lifts his arm and which becomes a drill but Stink Breath catches his arm and pushes back causing the alien to fall over. Stink Breath then produces a gas cloud around the alien. The alien covers his face to protect himself from the gas but a metallic cover that covers it activates. He gets up and looks at him. Stink Breath: Uh oh. The alien strikes at Stink Breath but his arm is caught by pink energy. He looks and sees Sarah holding him back. Stink Breath then activates his jet pack and tackles the alien; basically carrying him into the air. He then drops him and lands. The alien then gets dazed. Stink Breath turns back into Brandon. Sarah holds the alien down with her energy as the soldiers move forwards pointing their weapons. Brandon: There you go, General. Nothing to it. General Gates: Yes, well, thank you for the assistance but that wasn't exactly the problem. Bill: So what exactly is the problem? General Gates: Someone or something is hijacking the Launch Control. Aliens were just popping up all over the place and getting in the way. I fear that they keep getting bigger and more dangerous. Sarah: Where do you contain them? General Gates: Sadly a big storage van. You'd think they'd attempt to attack each other but they just struggle to escape. We put them in energy bands we've been developing. Coco: How many do you have so far? General Gates: This is the third one so far. We can't keep this up forever. We need to close in on the source. I was hoping that by having you go first, the situation can be handled without my men making a mess of the place. Brandon: Looks like we get a behind the scenes look at the space center. Later, with the sun coming down and the space center closed, G.E.I.T soldiers stay at their positions outside of the space center. Meanwhile, the team proceed inside. Brandon: Funny how things turn out and you end up wandering in a dark space center. Coco: What's the matter? Afraid of the dark? Brandon: Not really. Just had some problems here before. Sarah: Still. We're at the Kennedy Space Center. It couldn't get cooler than this. Coco: Meh. I've been at a ton of space centers. Brandon: Yeah but those are just centers in space. The team then arrive at the Launch Control Center. Brandon: Hello? There is no response. Sparks fly out from a computer. Voice: Have you come to stop me? Brandon: Depends. Voice: On what? Brandon: On what you want from NASA. Voice: I only require their launch controls. Brandon: This can be handled easily. Either way. Voice: How are you any different from the other men? Brandon: Because I... can help you. There is no response. A slithering is then heard. The team look around. Voice: You can come. I am behind the control panel. Brandon proceeds carefully. He goes behind the control panel and looks in shock. Brandon: Guys... You're not going to believe this. The two then go to Brandon's side and gain an almost similar sense of shock on their faces. Sarah: It's- Brandon: Yeah... DNA X. DNA X slithers towards Brandon a bit. DNA X: Hello. Brandon: Whoa. And you can talk now. DNA X: Yes. I have assimilated the ability to talk in your languages. Thanks to you. Sarah: What do you mean? DNA X: You have taken a sample from me and I have done the same. Brandon: Oh... I think I understand. Flashback to the G.E.I.T Base: Brandon: I can help... (extends hand) DNA X touches the Ultimatrix and a massive release of energy occurs. The Flashback then ends taking us back to the Launch Control Center. Brandon: DNA X and I exchanged DNA signatures when we touched at the G.E.I.T Base. While we have a big jar and a Ultimatrix of his DNA, He absorbed mines and became more Human. DNA X: I am not Human. I am DNA. I have Human Genes in my DNA now. Brandon: So that was you who sent the corrdinates to the Ultimatrix and messaged me for help. DNA X: Correct. Coco: So why are you here? DNA X: To escape. Sarah: Escape who? DNA X: Khan. Brandon: Khan? DNA X: Khan is a merciless being who has traveled galaxies... searching. Brandon: Searching for what exactly? DNA X: ...Searching for me. Meanwhile outside, General Gates grows impatient. General Gates: Okay I've had enough. Bill: What are you talking about? General Gates, on the radio: Alpha Team, this is General Gates. This is General Gates, do you read me? Alpha Team Commander, over the radio: We read you, General. General Gates, on the radio: Alpha Team, I need men around the back. Once there, proceed to move in. Alpha Team Commander, over the radio: Roger that. Bill: Matt, you can't. Brandon is still in there working things out. General Gates: He's could be wounded or worse, dead, I'm not taking my chances. Bill: Things like this require time, Gates. General Gates looks at Bill then sighs and pulls out his radio again. General Gates, on the radio: Alpha Team, this is General Gates. Forget that last order. Once there, wait for my order. Do you copy? Alpha Team Commander, over the radio: Sir? General Gate, on the radio: I said do you copy. Do not let me repeat myself. Alpha Team Commander, over the radio, hesitating: Roger that. Back at the Launch Control Center... Brandon: So what happened? DNA X: It's as you say a long story but I will try to tell you the major details. It started at my creation. I was made for one purpose: To bring life. To would move to galaxies making sure uninhabited planets would be lively. A scene is shown of DNA X's pod landing on a planet. He would exit the pod and move around on the planet. He would then touch the planet and create a cesspool of his own substance. An worm-like creature then slithers from the puddle as well as a few more. They then quickly grow into full-sized beings with an equally balanced amount of males and females, children, adults and elders. DNA X looks at them grow and then goes back into his pod and takes off. DNA X, narrating: But then I was found by Khan. He found out my abilities and found me to be an Ultimate weapon for his own use. He even captured me one day. A scene is shown of Khan's ship flying over DNA X's pod and pulling him into their landing bay. Alien soldiers surround the pod. Khan then enters the bay. Khan: Bring him to the testing chamber. DNA X, narrating: So he experimented on me and found nothing special. His tests did nothing but bring me pain. Until he changed his sense of direction and found out that he can extract DNA from my DNA. He used samples to power his Genex, a device he wears on his wrist that reverses my abilities. Sarah, as seen in the Launch Control Center now: So you create life and he destroys it? DNA X: Not necessarily. He absorbs it and uses the abilities he absorbs for his own purposes. Coco: What would he want with alien DNA when he has you? DNA X: I don't know... Brandon: ...So how did you escape? DNA: I learned and found ways of fighting back. I learned to extract my DNA into physical forms. A scene of the testing chambers is shown. DNA X concentrates. DNA Particles then move from his body. The particles then change and form into a humanoid shape. Outside the testing chambers, two soldiers stand guard at the door which then explodes sending them flying. Poseidon then emerges from the smoke. Meanwhile, at the control deck, Khan looks at a holographic map when a beeping is heard. He presses a button and the monitor activates showing the Poseidon and DNA X escaping. Khan the quints. Now at the launch bay, Poseidon and DNA X approach the pod but Poseidon is shoot in the back and falls over. DNA X stops and looks. He sees Khan with his arm out and the Genex with a faint smoke trail coming out of it. Khan lowers his arm and walks forwards. Khan: You do realize that there is no escape. I will find out what makes you work. What makes you live. Because I know who made you and I know what he was working on and I intend on getting it. You know what I'm talking about but you never say a word. Because that's not what you were programmed to do. You were programmed to create life not fight. You disobeyed him and disobeyed me. (looks at Poseidon) I think I understand how this works. You're physically connected. I can hurt you as much as I want but what about those who you're connected to. If you still care about your orders, about what you were created for, you should return back to where you belong... in my testing chamber. DNA X looks at Khan and Poseidon. DNA X then concentrates and Poseidon turns into particles and returns into DNA X. Khan: NO! DNA X then escapes into his pod and prepares to take off. Khan: Seal the bay! He will not escape from me! The doors of the launch bay start to close but the pod is already taking off. DNA X navigates to the doors were are closing pretty fast. He then squeezes through at the last second just barely escaping. The slightly damaged pod then flies from the ship and its boosters activate sending it into the closest galaxy, The Milky Way. The scene then returns to the Launch Control Center. DNA X: Then I crash landed on Earth where the other men contained me. Luckily I managed to escape from there and then I met you, Brandon Tennyson. Brandon: But you're free now, why do you need to be here? DNA X: Because he's here, on Earth, and he will destroy this planet section by section attempting to find me. So I must send myself back to my creator using this space center. Brandon: There are other ways. We can call The Mechanics. They'll help you out. But who is your creator? A faint yelling is heard from outside the Launch Control Center. The team go outside and see Alpha Team closing it. Sarah: I thought they said they would give us some time. DNA X: The other men are here to take me away. I will start the launch program. Coco: You can't launch that rocket without the proper protocols. You're just activating a huge explosion. DNA X: I will take that risk. (Activates program) Brandon: Take care of the guards. I've got the program. Sarah: You need a programmer. Brandon: Don't worry, I've got this. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the Ultimatrix symbol. He undergoes a transformation sequence. He spins around in DNA and curls up as he changes. His ribs starts to shrink and he hands turn into cuffs. His head becomes more circular. He transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! BrandonBot then hacks the terminal. Meanwhile an alarm goes off. Alpha Team then looks up. Alpha Team Commander: What's going on? Alpha Team Soldier: There's an alarm. They're about to Launch. Alpha Team Commander: But there's no one there. Coco, off screen: Hey! Alpha Team looks and sees Coco and Sarah. Coco: Stand down. Alpha Team Commander: I don't take orders from you. Sarah: The General said to give us time. Alpha Team Commander: Time's up, Missy. Alpha Team Soldier: We should get out of here. The General is giving out a call back signal. Alpha Team Commander: Ignore it. Sarah: Are you even acting on his orders? Alpha Team Commander: We're here to get rid of whatever is in there and you don't seem to be doing a good job. Once we're done, everything will be fine. Coco: We're not going to let you do that. Alpha Team Commander: You're outnumbered and outgunned. Sarah: You really might want to reconsider the outgunned part. Coco absorbs a pipe on the wall and gains a steel form. The Alpha Team look in shock. Alpha Team Commander: They're aliens. Fire! Fire! The Alpha Team fires at the two but Sarah shields them from the shots. Coco then goes around the shield and slides against the floor knocking two soldiers down. He then gets up and punches a soldier. Sarah then throws out her hands and her pink energy fires out of them resulting in her grabbing two of the soldiers. She then collides them together causing them to go out cold. Meanwhile, BrandonBot is still hacking of the terminal. DNA X: Why are you stopping me if you want to help? BrandonBot, hacking: Because I can help you and these people. There doesn't have to be any sacrifices for either side. The terminal then deactivates and the shuttle shuts down. BrandonBot then looks relived and transforms back into Brandon. Alpha Team Commander, grabbing his radio, on the radio: General! General! The alien! It's stronger than we thought! Send for back up! Send for- Coco then steps on the radio. Coco: Didn't your mother ever tell you that lying was bad? Coco then punches the commander in the face causing him to go out cold. Brandon, coming out into the hallway: I stopped it. Are we good? Coco: There's back up on the way. Brandon: We need to get DNA X out of here without being seen. Sarah: I might have an idea. (pulls out his spell book) Coco: Your old spell book? Sarah: I was reading it earlier today. I think I know a spell that might just work. Meanwhile, G.E.I.T soldiers roll into the building and head towards the Launch Control Center. Sarah, with pink eyes: Moventur eo quatuor Ianuae Magicae! The four are then surrounded with pink energy and suddenly disappear. Right when they do, the soldiers enter the room seeing no one there. When the episode continues, the team appear in the mist of pink energy inside Coco's Warehouse. Coco: What are we doing here? Sarah: Hey, don't blame me. At least we're away from them and safe. We could have ended up in space. Coco: I cleaned up the place. I was going to surprise you. Brandon: Coco cleaning? Surprises me too. Sarah sees something and goes to a sofa. Sarah: There's a half eaten banana here. Coco: I was hungry... Brandon: See? We're safe from the other men now. DNA X: Where are we? Brandon: Coco's Warehouse, Bellwood. DNA X: Bellwood? Khan has mentioned this place before. He must be coming here and he will find me as well. Brandon: We jumped from Florida to Bellwood. There's no way he'll find you here. DNA X: Perhaps you're right... But in the event that he does, I give you this. DNA X touches the Ultimatrix. Brandon shields his face almost as if preparing for something about to hit him but nothing happens. Brandon looks and sees DNA X, seemingly, adding something to it. Brandon: What are you doing? DNA X: Giving you the equation before Khan gets to it. You can use it to stop him. Show it to my creator. Brandon: But who's your creator? Suddenly the Garage doors explode and fall down. A figure is seen in the distance. DNA X: He's here! The figure extends his arm and fires at the team. Sarah attempts to put up her shield but she is hit before she does. Coco: Sarah! Brandon looks at Sarah and then at the figure in the distance. DNA X: Leave them, Khan! Khan, barely seen: I will destroy this world with every attempt you make. Brandon: I won't let that happen! Khan, barely seen: And who might you be? Brandon: Brandon 10... Khan, barely seen: Well then, Brandon. Let's hope you provide me with a challenge. Khan then shoots the support beam of the garage overhead causing it to fall in between DNA X and Brandon, separating them. Khan then gets closer. DNA X concentrates however Khan shoots him with his Genex which brings pain to DNA X. Khan: There won't be any more escapes. My plan is coming together at last. Khan then absorbs DNA X into the Genex completely. Brandon: NO! Coco: Brandon, you have to do something. She's not responding. Brandon looks and sees Sarah on the floor. Brandon then looks back and looks past the flames. He gets a quick glance of Khan as he escapes. On the other side, Khan gets a glance of Brandon staring at him as well. Brandon then turns back to Sarah and activates the Ultimatrix. He scrolls quickly through holograms. Brandon: Come on. Come on. I need a healer! Brandon then closes his eyes and slaps down the Ultimatrix. He then transforms with a bright flash into a New Alien. New Alien: HEAL X! Heal X then looks at Sarah and kneels down. He then touches her face and closes his eyes. Heal X: Please... Sarah then gasps for air and coughs. Coco then comforts her with a hug. Heal X looks in relief. Coco: I'm so glad you're alive, Sarah. I don't know what I would have done without you. Sarah: Yeah... (disengages from the hug and looks around) What happened to DNA X? Heal X: He's gone. Khan absorbed him into his Genex. Coco: We're going to find him and make him pay. Heal X: She needs to rest. The medication needs to take effect. Sarah: What medication? Heal X: I'm not quite sure... (looks at fingers) Heal X then transforms back into Brandon. Brandon then looks at the flames at the entrance. Brandon: The Equation... The episode then ends with a view of the Warehouse with the sun coming up. Credits Major Events *DNA X reveals his origin *Khan captures DNA X *Brandon and Khan briefly meet. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *DNA X *Bill (First Re-Appearance) *James *Matthew Gates *G.E.I.T. Soldiers Villains *Khan *Drill Alien *G.E.I.T Alpha Team (Temporally) Aliens Used *Stink Breath (First Re-Appearance) *BrandonBot (First Re-Appearance) *Heal X (First Appearance) Trivia *Heal X makes his first debut. *Stink Breath, BrandonBot and Uncle Bill make their first reappearances since Alien Force. **Coco's Garage (Warehouse) also makes its first reappearance. *DNA X reveals to the team that he is being hunted by Khan. *Khan is actually the first villain to shoot at the team and successfully injure them or in this case poison. *Sarah almost dies in this episode. *General Gates is revealed to be old collagues with Bill. *James and General Gates briefly but not technically meet. *This episode contains an actual famous landmark, The Kennedy Space Center. *Coco jokes about the most important place in Florida being an amusement park. This is a reference to Florida's well known amusement parks like Universal Studios and Disney World. *Ironically, Coco's Warehouse is badly damaged after reconstruction and redesign by Coco. *Uncle Bill's RV is repaired from The Final Fight and makes its reappearance from Alien Force. *Khan has plans in Bellwood. *The episode was going to take place mainly in Illonis because that was where James Watson, co-discoverer of the structure of DNA, was born however it felt more relivant to the plot if it took place at The Kennedy Space Center in Florida. *This episode is very significant to the DNA X Arc. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 1 Category:DNA X Arc